Resident Evil Operación: Der Wahnsinn
by Nori-Kruspe
Summary: Piers Nivans y Liese Krauser entran en acción para investigar unos horribles asesinatos caníbales en un pueblo alemán, pero es sólo es el principio de la pesadilla. Mientras Tricell les pisa los talones, tendrán que enfrentarse a los experimentos genéticos más retorcidos de la historia de la humanidad.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

1

La mejor discoteca de Shadenburg, la sala Kaiser, estaba dándoles justo lo que les habían prometido los relaciones públicas en las calles cercanas. El término fiesta había alcanzado una nueva dimensión después de aquel espectáculo de luces, música y gogos. El estruendoso nivel de música se había convertido ya en una especie de eco que retumbaba en sus cerebros, casi los había dejado sordos, pero daba igual, no importaba, eran jóvenes y la noche también. El desenfreno juvenil alcanzaba su máximo auge en aquel recinto rebosante de lujos, el dueño del local debió gastar una pasta en darle aquel toque entre retro y moderno.

Habían sido unos días largos en la universidad, pero nada como esa sensación de libertad que se siente al finalizar los exámenes. Y encima había algo que celebrar, ese título de mejor jugador de baloncesto por parte de uno de ellos merecía un par de copas en su honor. Aquella pequeña ciudad de los Alpes había sido un acierto como viaje de fin de exámenes de febrero.

⎼ Y aquí por fin llega la estrella de la noche, el gran Steven Brooks.-dijo uno de ellos, Zecke, levantando su copa en señal de admiración sobreactuada. Luego se dirigió con una reverencia a la preciosa chica que colgaba de su brazo con un elegante vestido de noche lleno de brillos y le ofreció un asiento a su lado, en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rojo.- Amy, estás guapísima, si tu novio me permite opinar, claro.

Zecke le guiñó un ojo a la chica cuando ésta sonrió. Incluso Steven lo hizo. Sí, en todas las pandillas de amigos siempre hay alguno como Zecke. Se acercó a él y lo saludó con unas palmadas en el hombro antes de sentarse al lado de Amy.

- ¡Vaya cuánto habéis tardado! Pensábamos que ya no vendríais.-saludó Kristen que acababa de llegar con una nueva copa de gintonic en la mano. Detrás de ella apareció otro chico, Corey, que la seguía con otra copa en la mano. En cuanto vio a Steven le chocó la mano como forma de saludo.

- Hora de celebrar ese título, tío. A tu salud.-levantó la copa y le dio un breve trago. Él y Kristen se sentaron juntos en otro sofá que había justo al lado.- Aunque no eres el único que se ha ganado un merecido título, aquí Kristen es la ganadora del concurso de miss camiseta mojada en la fiesta pasada del campus, ¿a que no os lo había dicho?

- ¡Corey!

Zecke y Amy se rieron, ella también se había enterado.

- Pero a fin de cuentas el único aquí que va a recibir una beca de deportes es Steven. Lo suyo es que lo festejes invitando a tus amigos esta noche, ¿no?-intervino Zecke mirando a Steven con las cejas enarcadas.

- Pagaré una ronda si así me dejáis en paz.-sonrió Steven y para sorpresa de todos se levantó y se fue a una de las barras de la discoteca.

Zecke y Corey chocaron la mano en señal de victoria. Cuando Steven volvió dejó las copas en la mesita de cristal que tenían junto a sus sofás.

- Yo he conseguido una cosita para alegrar la noche.-confesó Zecke después de darle el último trago a su primera copa.

- ¡Oh, venga, tío!-protestó Kristen.- La última vez que trajiste speed no pude dormir en tres días. Así que hoy paso.

- Como usted quiera, abuela.-se burló Zecke y se levantó para rebuscar mejor en sus bolsillos. Finalmente se sacó una pequeña bolsita con algo pequeño y blanco en su interior.- ¡Ajá! Aquí están, ahí fuera me han dejado la pastilla por sólo veinte euros.

- ¿Qué es?-quiso saber Amy cuando Zecke dejó caer la bolsita delante de todos en la mesita.

- Esto nos hará pasar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, o eso me han dicho los que lo han probado.-Zecke sacó una pastilla de la bolsita.- Es mejor que el speed sin llegar al nivel de la cocaína. No hay de qué preocuparse, es sólo por esta noche. Se llama Alptraum, y sólo podremos conseguirlo aquí, en Shadenburg.

Tras sus palabras, se tomó la pastilla y tras ella un trago. Después les hizo gestos a sus amigos para que se animaran a seguirle.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me apetece desfasar después de mi último examen física cuántica.-opinó Amy a favor de la proposición.- A salud de los dichosos exámenes de febrero.

Amy alargó la mano hasta la bolsita y sacó otra pastilla. Decidida a pasar una noche alocada, se la tragó. El resto que seguían indecisos, al final, optaron por imitar a Amy y Zecke, el objetivo era celebrar el título de Steven y el final de los exámenes, y que mejor forma que desfasar hasta la salida del sol.

2

Zecke necesitaba un respiro. Verdaderamente era lo más brutal que había probado en mucho tiempo. No es que fuera un experto en la materia, pero algo había probado antes y la Alptraum no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que había probado hasta ahora. Pero notaba como el efecto casi había desaparecido ya. El subidón había dado paso finalmente al aletargamiento de sus músculos. Una pena no haber comprado más pastillas.

El aire de la sala Kaiser estaba demasiado viciado, cosa que no ayudaba al bajón del efecto de la droga, por lo que había optado por salir al callejón trasero de la discoteca para respirar un poco de aire fresco y de paso fumarse un cigarrillo. Bueno, aquello de "aire fresco" claramente era un eufemismo, por lo menos debía de haber quince grados bajo cero.

Zecke se ajustó la gabardina para que se le quedara lo más pegada al cuerpo posible y después rebuscó por los bolsillos en busca de un paquete de cigarrillos. Mientras intentaba encenderlo con su zippo, se fijó en algo que resaltaba en contraste con la nieve, manchas escarlatas sobre el manto blanco azulado del suelo.

«¿Eso es sangre?»

Algo se movió cerca de él, al final del callejón. Le pareció oír pasos en la nieve, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba. Quizá la sangre fuera resultado de una pelea callejera, sí eso debía ser y si todavía se encontraba alguno de los implicados cerca, lo mejor sería volver a entrar. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos al oír un sonido extraño que no supo clasificar, sonaba como un carraspeo, pero no le pareció muy normal. No se movió, se quedó escuchando atentamente los movimientos o sonidos de quien estuviera merodeando por ahí. Durante lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida no oyó nada más, pero cuando pensó darse la vuelta volvió a oír un paso silencioso, luego otro y otro más.

«Vaya… Ese tío debe de estar más colocado y borracho que yo para andar de esa manera.»

Dejó de oír las pisadas, por lo que se aventuró a echar un vistazo, quizá alguien necesitara ayuda, a fin de cuentas había un rastro de sangre. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, siguió el rastro por el callejón. Cada vez era más y más abundante la sangre derramada hasta que, finalmente, se topó con una pared llena de salpicones de sangre que cubrían enteramente el muro de ladrillos y el suelo. ¿Qué narices había pasado allí?

Zecke se quedó a la escucha nuevamente y sin saber por qué recordó a todos los estúpidos protagonistas de las películas de terror que había visto… Un sonido extraño, sangre, un asesino... Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente y sintió un escalofrío, debía darse la vuelta y marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar asomarse por la esquina del callejón para echar un rápido vistazo en ambas direcciones. Estaba muy oscuro a ambos lados, pero juraría que no había nadie.

El pelo de la nuca se le erizó cuando algo sonó tras él. Era un sonido suave y deslizante, como el de una mano rozando la pared… y pasos irregulares de nuevo. Había alguien detrás de él.

Zecke se dio la vuelta lentamente, la mente se le había bloqueado y sentía que el corazón cada vez le latía más y más deprisa. Había un hombre. Un hombre de anchas espaldas que se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de él, medio oculto en las sombras del callejón. Todos sus instintos le gritaron que actuara, que se moviera y corriera, sin embargo se quedó paralizado.

Los brazos del hombre se elevaron hacia delante, con los dedos curvados en forma de garras. Y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el desconocido se apresuró a por él mientras emitía un desagradable sonido gutural. Sólo pudo ver su rostro por un segundo y quedó tan horrorizado por la visión que no pudo moverse para esquivarlo. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, sus últimos pensamientos fueron tan rápidos como los últimos latidos de su corazón.

3

La noche, efectivamente, nunca había sido tan desenfrenada. Ninguno de ellos recordaba una mejor. El efecto de la droga era increíble. Era como si sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado, no se sentían cansados a pesar de las seis horas que llevaban en la sala Kaiser, al contrario, se sentían llenos de energía, no dejaron de bailar y beber en toda la noche, incluso la música sonaba mejor gracias a la droga.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que Amy empezó a notar que las voces de sus amigos sonaban cada vez más lejanas y difusas. Pensó que lo más probable fuera que el efecto hubiera terminado. De hecho, lo último que oyó fue algo de que Kristen y Corey estaba planeando colarse en una de las exclusivas fiestas que celebraban en el campus los alumnos con mayor poder adquisitivo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, un efecto que no pareció sufrir ninguno de sus amigos por el momento, y sintió ganas de vomitar. Cuando consiguió que su amiga Kristen se fijase en ella, le hizo señas de que iba a ir al baño.

Kristen decidió ir a ver como estaba cuando habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que su amiga entró en el baño y no la vio salir.

Amy llevaba por lo menos quince minutos con la cabeza sobre la taza del váter cuando Kristen la encontró.

- Oh, por dios, Amy.-se aproximó para sujetarle el pelo a su amiga.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

⎼ Más o menos.-logró responder con la voz algo quebrada y los ojos vidriosos.- Creo que no debí mezclar alcohol con la Alptraum o como se llame. O puede que estos sean los efectos secundarios.

- Tranquila.-le dijo su amiga con unas palmadas suaves en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.- Es normal que te sientas mal, no estás acostumbrada.

- Sí, gracias.-Amy notó que las náuseas volvían, parecía que el momento de abandonar la taza del váter no iba a llegar aún. Lamentó haber bebido tanto y haberse tomado aquella dichosa pastilla.

- Oye, puedes volver con los demás. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero en cuanto se me pase volveré, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo pero, si en diez o quince minutos no vuelves, creo que será el momento de regresar al hotel.

Amy asintió y Kristen salió de los baños. Quizá el estado de Amy fuera porque la droga no le hubiera sentado bien o porque se le habían pasado los efectos. Era raro, porque ella sólo sentía el pulso acelerado y hasta hacía un momento una energía bestial, su cuerpo actuaba solo y sin descanso, es más, hubo un momento a lo largo de la noche en el que había chocado con alguien en la pista de baile y se le había caído la copa, sin embargo, ella tuvo unos reflejos de vértigo y logró agarrarla antes de que ésta cayera al suelo. No sabía que componentes podría llevar pero era asombroso.

Cuando Kristen localizó a Steven y Corey se unió a ellos de nuevo, la euforia de Corey no tenía limites, incluso había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de chicas con las que había ligado. Pero faltaba alguien, Zecke no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Cómo está Amy?-preguntó Steven cuando la vio regresar con ellos.

- Sólo está mareada, ha debido de pasar su límite, pero sobrevivirá.-rio para que no se preocupara.- Hey, ¿dónde se ha metido Zecke?

- Ha salido a tomar el aire. Decía que el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado aquí.

Kristen vio más allá de los anchos hombros de Steven a Corey, se había quedado parado en mitad de la pista, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a algo detrás de ella. A Steven también se le había cambiado la expresión de repente.

- ¿Amy?-murmuró y fue cuando Kristen se dio la vuelta.

Al principio pegó un salto y se sintió como si su corazón hubiera perdido un latido, como si se le hubiera parado por un segundo por la impresión que le produjo la visión de Amy. Algo le pasaba... Tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal, casi como un cadáver y algo oscuro manchaba sus labios y caía sobre su cuello, manchando la tela de su vestido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando a Amy, no le gustaba un pelo, de eso estaba segura.

Steven se acercó corriendo a ella, daba la sensación de haber vomitado sangre, pero su quietud y pasividad resultaba extraña.

- Amy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-le dijo él agarrándola por los hombros al ver que no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba como ida.- ¿Amy?

De repente, se oyeron unos chillidos por encima de la música. Kristen se fijó en que un montón de muchachas habían salido corriendo hacia las puertas de salida, gritando a pleno pulmón. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué corrían?

Steven también había fijado su atención en las chicas que habían salido corriendo y gritando, sin entender qué podría haberlas asustado de esa manera. Y de repente, notó que algo frío y húmedo lo agarraba por el cuello y lo empezaba a morder. Un dolor agudo se expandió a lo largo de su cuerpo y se quedó paralizado completamente por el pánico y la sorpresa del ataque.

Kristen vio la escena. Su voz sonó aguda y temblorosa cuando emitió un leve gemido, y la expresión de su rostro mostró terror... Amy estaba desgarrándole la carne del cuello a Steven a base de fuertes mordiscos. Había sangre por todas partes y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, comenzó a gritar.


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

1

_13 de Enero de 2007, 07:06 a.m._

Reiner Wolf se encontraba desayunando en la misma cafetería de cada mañana. El mismo café doble a la americana, muy fuerte y amargo, y un cigarrillo después. La misma mesa de la esquina, lo único que variaba cada semana era el libro que sostenía mientras desayunaba antes de volver al trabajo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, aún era temprano, por lo que volteó la vista de nuevo al libro. La literatura clásica era su única pasión fuera del trabajo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando un nuevo cliente entró y un remolino de fría brisa entró con quien quiera que fuera. Ni si quiera levantó la cabeza, le daba igual. Sin embargo, el sonido de unas botas no se detuvo en ningún lugar, siguió hasta que llegó a su altura y se paró justo delante de él.

- Agente Wolf.-dijo alguien al otro lado de la visión de su libro.

Sí, Reiner Wolf era policía, a pesar de que su apariencia no lo diera a entender a primera vista. Reiner tenía el pelo abundante y desordenado, en punta y de color negro. Sus ojos eran claros pero de expresión dura, y sus rasgos faciales eran rectos y atractivos. Desde el principio se negó a llevar uniforme, siempre había opinado que la gente actuaba diferente en presencia de uniformes, por lo que se limitaba a ir con su chaqueta de cuero y vaqueros, o como se decía en argot: de "paisano". Los habitantes de Shadenburg conocían de sobra a sus agentes, por lo que no debió de pelearse con mucha gente para prescindir de su uniforme.

Reiner le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo antes de levantar la vista hacia el agente Stauffemberg, un señor entrado en años con bigote blanco y mejillas sonrosadas. Algo debía de haber pasado, algo gordo como para que fueran a buscarlo expresamente tan temprano. El departamento de policía de un pueblo como Shadenburg no se caracterizaba precisamente por el desbordamiento de trabajo policial. Es más, apenas eran una veintena de agentes activos y la sección más popular era la de objetos perdidos.

- No me lo diga.-contestó expulsando el humo mientras hablaba.- Otro de esos críos malcriados se ha deslomado en la montaña o se ha perdido en el bosque.

- Verás… Wolf.-Stauffemberg tenía el ceño fruncido y a pesar del frío daba la sensación de estar sudando, luego continuó en voz baja:- De madrugada hubo… un asesinato.

Reiner soltó la colilla en el cenicero y comenzó a interesarse por el asunto. Su trabajo por lo general era aburrido, se paseaba por las calles, comprobando que todo estuviera como siempre, firmaba papeles, atendía a la gente… No es que le gustara la idea de que se hubiera cometido un asesinato en Shadenburg, pero había que reconocer que era toda una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se lo contaré de camino al lugar de los hechos, la noticia no ha salido el periódico, por lo que nadie sabe nada y es mejor que así sea antes de concretar qué se le dirá a la prensa.

Reiner pagó la cuenta y sacó un nuevo cigarrillo al pisar la calle con el agente Stauffemberg. Realmente supondría un duro golpe para el pueblo. Shadenburg sacaba sus mayores ingresos económicos del turismo ya que poseía una famosa estación de esquí y el encanto de los clásicos pueblos europeos que tanto atraía al turismo extranjero, pero contando con todas las modernidades y lujos.

- Bueno, empieza a cantar, Stauffemberg.-dijo dando la primera calada.

- En realidad… han sido varios asesinatos.-suspiró. Reiner se quedó mirándolo atónito. Más de uno, qué locura, nunca pensó vérselas con algo así en su puesto.- El médico forense ya está en el lugar de los hechos y… hay algo más.

- ¿Cómo?-casi exclamó.- ¿Aún hay más?

- Mañana por la mañana tendrá los informes de las víctimas sobre su mesa, Wolf, el asunto, como verá, es raro de cojones. Y aparte… se está barajando ya la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a la Interpol.

Reiner volvió a ceñir el entrecejo.

- ¿La Interpol?-casi rió. Realmente era como salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas.- ¿Qué pinta alguien de la Interpol aquí?

- El número de víctimas es más que suficiente para iniciar una investigación exhaustiva, no es ninguna tontería lo que va a ver. Además, ninguno era alemán o del pueblo, y es precisamente por el hecho de que todos fueran turistas extranjeros por lo que a la Interpol puede interesarle.

- Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Se sabe algo del móvil, posibles asesinos, motivos o lo que sea?

Stauffemberg tardó un poco en contestar, pero después miró directamente a los ojos de Reiner, quien percibió al instante un asomo de terror en ellos. Al parecer había algo más que aún no le había contado y tenía todas las papeletas de ser la guinda del pastel.

2

_18 de Enero de 2007, 06:00 a.m._

A Liese Krauser le costaba correr, estaba agotada y herida, pero algo la perseguía y no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar. Los edificios de la ciudad eran como monstruosas sombras gigantes, apenas había luz en las calles y sólo tenía su linterna reglamentaria. Casi tropezó con la cantidad de escombros que había por el suelo de asfalto, pero consiguió virar la esquina de un edificio y ocultarse en las sombras aunque sólo fuera para retomar el aliento.

Con un rápido movimiento, hizo deslizar el cargador vacío de su Beretta de nueve milímetros y, con la otra, buscó uno nuevo por entre los compartimentos de su cinturón. Nada. Estaba realmente jodida y lo sabía.

Asomó la cabeza por la esquina del edificio para comprobar con alivio que su perseguidor no daba rastro de vida y entonces pudo expulsar por fin todo el aire que estaba conteniendo desde hacía rato.

Necesitaba un plan… un buen plan.

La quietud del callejón fue interrumpida por un sonoro estruendo que lanzó lejos unos contenedores de basura que tenía próximos. Liese se cubrió la cabeza por acto reflejo, por suerte no la había alcanzado nada pero la había encontrado. Al levantar la vista vio como una garra gigantesca había surgido de entre las sombras. Retrocedió a trompicones, meneando la cabeza como si negara la existencia de la criatura que se le aproximaba, trastabilló con los escombros hasta que se detuvo cuando chocó de espaldas contra una pared. Ahí estaba él de nuevo… y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante.

Una silueta humanoide alta y de hombros anchos se le acercaba. Por fin había salido a su encuentro. Era musculoso y aún conservaba su rostro humano, solo que ya no lo era, y la prueba de ello era la enorme garra que ahora era su brazo derecho, la cual balanceaba en acto amenazante. Pero sin duda, lo más estremecedor era una especie de tumor grueso y ensangrentado que hacía las veces de corazón y le latía húmedamente, casi saliéndosele fuera del pecho.

- Jack…-jadeó, pero dudaba que pudiera oírla siquiera, que hubiera algo más en él aparte del instinto de depredador.

Liese se levantó para volver a correr. Sabía que a la hora de la verdad no iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño a su hermano… o más bien a lo que había quedado de su hermano en ese cuerpo monstruosamente mutado. Sin embargo, por mucho que corriera, sintió que se le echaba encima. Vio cómo su sombra la cubría y la adelantaba y, entonces, oyó un gruñido sobrenatural a su espalda, muy cerca, y segundos después la potente y letal garra de su hermano atravesaba su cuerpo.

- ¡Noooooo!-Liese casi saltó de la cama, intentando deshacerse de las sábanas que se le habían enrollado de forma angustiosa al cuerpo.

Se quedó quieta durante unos momentos, mirando las paredes grises del dormitorio que le habían asignado en los cuarteles militares de la BSAA. Respiró profundamente mientras se pasaba las manos por el sudoroso rostro, aquella pesadilla la perseguiría toda su vida. La muerte de su hermano mayor ya había sido un hecho lo suficientemente traumático como para que le hubieran dado además todo lujo de detalles acerca de su muerte en Europa hacía casi tres años. Pero ese hecho le había enseñado que en la vida puedes elegir entre hundirte o levantarte todas las veces que hagan falta, y ella ya había escogido. El problema es que cuando intentas levantarte, los golpes son más duros y duelen más, y eso lo sabía de primera mano.

Una luz débil entraba por las rendijas de las persianas de acero, debía de estar amaneciendo. Miró el reloj digital de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 6:20 a.m. Era hora de levantarse, de hecho, ya se oía movimiento en los dormitorios contiguos. La habitación no era gran cosa, sólo una cama individual, una mesita y una cómoda, pero al menos tenían cuarto de baño privado, estrecho, pero privado.

Con un suspiro, Liese se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha y así aclarar su mente. Cuando notó como el agua le recorría el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, pensando en su pesadilla recurrente, en lo que quería decir, el motivo por el que había optado sacrificar su vida para unirse a la BSAA, un grupo militar de nivel mundial encargado de luchar contra el bioterrismo. Sí… el motivo de todo aquello era su hermano, la única familia que tenía, y por ello, se hizo la promesa de pagarles con la misma moneda a todos los que pudiera.

Sonrió con amargura.

Todo parecía muy irreal en aquellos momentos, su hermano había mutado hasta convertirse en un monstruo a manos de una organización terrorista que planeaba dominar el mundo sembrando el caos y la destrucción. Pero toda aquella artimaña no era nueva, todo había empezado mucho antes en una pequeña ciudad de Estados Unidos, Raccoon City, donde miles de personas habían muerto en horribles circunstancias. Y para más inri, su capitán de división era uno de los supervivientes, el admirado Chris Redfield. Todo el mundo lo trataba como a un héroe en la BSAA, siempre les daba charlas sobre moralidad, sobre justicia y compañerismo, el bien y el mal, lo cual le daba aún más pinta del típico héroe de las películas. Durante la academia no había hecho más que contar batallitas e historias de terror sobre un laboratorio secreto lleno de monstruos y zombis, además de una compleja conspiración por parte de la reputada empresa mundial Umbrella.

A veces todo eso la superaba, era más de lo que podía soportar. Incluso a pesar de lo que ella misma había llegado a presenciar, aún era incapaz de aceptar la verdad. Daba igual lo bien que lo contaran todo, seguía siendo una locura lo mirara por donde lo mirara, sin embargo, era lo que había escogido. Su nueva vida.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se fijó en su reflejo en el espejo. Cada vez tenía más ojeras ya que descansaba peor cada día desde que había terminado su formación militar en la academia de la BSAA y había pasado a ser soldado oficial del equipo Bravo. Esa noche había dormido cerca de seis horas, un nuevo récord, teniendo en cuenta las terribles circunstancias ocurridas en su primera misión. Se sentía como si le estuviera fallando a la memoria de su hermano y a sí misma, y no podía soportar esa sensación.

_«La primera vez que de verdad quiero hacer algo bien y voy y lo fastidio»_

Recogió su largo pelo rubio en una coleta y después se vistió. Esa mañana sería la decisiva y si volvía a fallar, no estaba segura de querer seguir intentando levantarse, la carga cada vez era mayor y ella cada vez se encontraba más sola. El capitán Redfield decidiría su futuro y lo mejor sería empezar a mentalizarse para lo peor, pues su día de estreno fue un verdadero desastre.

Cuando salió se dirigió a paso rápido y decidido hacia la oficina del capitán Redfield, era hora de dejar las cosas claras. _«Y también va siendo hora de tener unas palabras con ese capullo de Nivans» _

Por el camino pudo ver a través de las ventanas como a esa hora de la mañana ya había helicópteros despegando de las pistas aéreas, apenas había divisiones activas en otras partes del mundo por lo que la de Norteamérica era la más concurrida. El ambiente por lo general era bastante serio, las bromas y los chistes estaban en un segundo plano.

Piers Nivans se encontraba al lado de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y medio apoyado en la pared, con los labios fruncidos. Los dos habían sido citados por la misma razón y la estancia de ambos en la BSAA pendía del mismo hilo, por lo que se podría decir que estaban con el agua al cuello.

Liese alzó ligeramente la barbilla, con un cierto aire orgullo, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Piers la observó de reojo pero ni se movió. A Liese le parecía increíble que lo tomaran por una joven promesa, cuando en la misión había demostrado todo lo contrario, no era más que otro de esos niñatos descerebrados llenos de testosterona que tenían la inmadura necesidad de estar por encima de los demás en todo. Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco ayudaba mucho que le odiara a muerte, y tampoco era el estilo de Liese besarle el culo a nadie, y menos a un tío. Aún así, en el fondo, no le consideraba un incompetente absoluto, pero había demostrado que no se podía confiar en él.

Y justo cuando el ambiente y el silencio no podían ser más tensos entre ambos, la puerta se abrió y asomó el capitán con una expresión de pocos amigos. Piers y Liese adoptaron al segundo la posición de firmes e hicieron el saludo militar, entonces Chris les hizo un gesto para indicarles que pasaran.

Intentó respirar hondo y después soltó el aire lentamente, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutra. Menudo rapapolvo les esperaba.

Chris se colocó tras su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y esperó a que ambos se colocaran frente a él antes de empezar su discurso.

- Estoy tremendamente descontento con vuestra actitud.-declaró en primer lugar.- Sabéis perfectamente que lo que yo considero más importante ahí fuera es la confianza en el equipo, el compañerismo, no dejar nunca a nadie atrás. La misión es lo primero, sí, pero vuestra supervivencia también lo es.

Chris hizo una pausa, y ambos novatos contuvieron la respiración.

- Estoy al tanto de vuestras habilidades en combate,-prosiguió finalmente con un suspiro.- y por eso he dado la cara por vosotros, pero debo comunicaros que mis argumentos no han bastado para convencer a mis superiores, en la BSAA no podemos tolerar este tipo de conductas.

- ¿Van a echarnos, señor?-preguntó Piers entonces, desde luego era la pregunta del millón de dólares. Chris apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, pero mantuvo el rostro con la misma expresión.

- He conseguido llegar a un acuerdo.-comunicó tras una breve pausa en la que a Liese le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.- Hemos recibido un aviso. La policía de un pueblo de Europa central ha contactado con nosotros por motivos que se les escapaban a sus competencias y han solicitado un equipo armado de reconocimiento. Nuestra teoría es que todo el asunto apesta a un brote de virus T, pero aún no hay nada ni culpables a los que perseguir. No han hablado de nada similar a lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, pero no vamos a correr el riesgo de que el brote se extienda. Por suerte se trata de un pueblo de montaña, lo que nos daría ventaja para actuar con la rapidez oportuna.

- Disculpe pero, ¿piensan darnos otra oportunidad mandando a nuestro equipo a Europa?-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro de Chris no mostró señales acerca de lo que estaba pensando, pero asintió.

- La misión es sencilla.-puntualizó.- Se trata de una misión de reconocimiento, saber qué está pasando y si es necesario desplegar a varios equipos. Se sabe que Umbrella ha caído pero no sabemos qué resquicios siguen sin resolver. Pondré mi mano sobre el fuego por vosotros dos si hace falta, pero si falláis no habrá nada que hacer e iréis a la calle. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

- Yo no.-dijo Piers.- Señor, corríjame si me equivoco pero, ¿significa todo eso que Krauser y yo vamos a tener que trabajar solos en esta misión?

Liese levantó las cejas, entre asombrada por la propuesta de una misión en el extranjero y horrorizada por tener que cumplirla con Nivans.

- Sí. Ese es el punto al que quería llegar. Ya he aceptado la misión y os he propuesto a vosotros dos como los candidatos óptimos, estaréis bajo mi mando, pero seréis vosotros los que pringuéis y además únicamente vosotros dos.-Chris se giró y desplegó un mapa que estaba anclado a la parte superior de una pizarra donde estaba señalado un punto en rojo.- Mañana a primera hora saldréis rumbo a Alemania y ni que decir tiene que si os negáis a cooperar entre vosotros, estáis en la calle, si os negáis a participar en esta misión, estáis en la calle, y si fracasáis, estáis en la calle. ¿Queda todo claro?

Piers y Liese se miraron por un segundo, cada uno mostrando una profunda expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

- Bien.-sonrió el capitán, conforme con que al menos hubieran accedido sin protestar.- Los quiero aquí a las 16:00 para una puesta al día de la información y la exposición de teorías.

3

_13 de Enero de 2007, 07:06 a.m._

Reiner sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que contemplaba los cadáveres que ya estaban metidos en bolsas. A pesar de su rebeldía en cuanto a acatar ciertas normas, era el favorito de su superior, por lo que éste se encargó de que examinara uno por uno los cadáveres, si alguno de sus agentes estaba capacitado para manejar algo así, debía ser él.

El lugar de los hechos tuvo lugar en la zona nocturna del pueblo, donde se encontraban los pubs nocturnos y las discotecas. Y concretamente, la matanza había tenido como foco de sucesos la discoteca más famosa: la sala Kaiser. Toda la zona había sido acordonada por la policía un par de horas antes, desde que los camareros de la discoteca llamaron a la policía, para evitar así a los curiosos.

Los cuerpos que se habían recuperado estaban desgarrados y mutilados brutalmente. Los rostros habían sido destrozados por las garras o dientes de algo desconocido y los cuerpos estaban empapados de una sangre aún húmeda. El café de esa mañana se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago violentamente ya que la escena era tan fuerte que no todos los agentes presentes se quedaron a mirar más de cinco segundos. Y verdaderamente no había estómago que lo aguantara. Las víctimas habían sido cuatro jóvenes en aquella discoteca y dos más estaban desaparecidos, al menos que supieran ellos.

De repente, sintió como una sensación de desastre inminente y horror le invadía por dentro. Lo que veía se le escapaba a su entendimiento. Aquello no se trataba de ningún tipo de ajuste de cuentas o pelea de bares… Y empezaba a dudar de que allí en Shadenburg estuvieran preparados para algo tan grande como aquello. Había sido un acierto lo de pensar en contactar con la Interpol para el apoyo.

- ¿Quién de los presentes es el médico forense?-inquirió.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años se aproximó a Reiner y los cadáveres con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Estaba contrariada por lo sucedido, tanto por lo que veían como por las primeras hipótesis que se empezaban a barajar. Verdaderamente, el horror y el pánico empezaban a aflorar entre los agentes.

- Soy Lena Müller, la médico forense del hospital. Usted debe ser el agente Wulf.-se presentó ella y después le dio un apretón de manos.

- Sí.-Reiner suspiró y miró de reojo los cadáveres, aún no se creía nada de lo que veía.- Sé que aún tiene que inspeccionar los cuerpos en su laboratorio del hospital para elaborar su informe pero me ha parecido que… que la causa de la muerte ha sido el desmembramiento y… ¿dentelladas de algún animal?

- Es exactamente mi diagnóstico inicial, sí.-la doctora Müller se cruzó de brazos apesadumbrada. No envidiaba para nada su trabajo, desde luego, sobre todo con algo como eso.

- Sin embargo, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido problemas con los lobos, doctora, no suelen acercarse al pueblo y aún así, no atacarían a la gente.-replicó él.

- Nadie ha dicho nada de lobos aquí, agente Wulf.-casi murmuró y Reiner puso los brazos en jarras con el ceño fruncido.- Aún tengo todo el trabajo por delante sobre las patologías pero diría que esas dentelladas no las ha producido ningún animal.-tras decir esto, miró a los ojos de Reiner intensamente, pero éste pareció no haber deducido la respuesta por sí solo.- Las marcas de dientes en la carne… son humanas.

4

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella. No fue su culpa, sin embargo ahora se encontraba a la espera de oír una sentencia judicial que podría cambiarle la vida para siempre. Una semana completa en aquel juzgado, viendo como compañeros de trabajo le daban la espalda para proteger sus trabajos la hicieron sentir lo peor del mundo. Ellos sabían que Elisabeth siempre hacía minuciosamente su trabajo, aún así parecía que tenían más fuerza las coacciones de su superior que la amistad de años y años que había tenido.

Se paseaba nerviosa por el pasillo del juzgado frotándose las manos. Su respiración se había vuelto algo pesada y tenía una ligera sensación de mareo provocada por la propia ansiedad.

- ¿Quieres calmarte por favor?- dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿Calmarme? Debes estar de broma Joel.-le dijo a su abogado.- Me están acusando de la muerte de esa mujer y de su bebé sólo porque el jodido informe no incluía la diabetes que padecía y mucho menos que estuviera embarazada. Hice exactamente lo que se me ordenó, lo que Marvin me ordenó, una solución salina con ácido acetilsalicílico para combatir la neumonía que padecía. En ningún momento se me informó de que la mujer padeciera diabetes de tipo I y mucho menos que estuviera esperando un bebé. Así que no me pidas que me calme- dijo finalmente totalmente exaltada.

- Lo sé Elisabeth, lo sé. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para limpiar tu nombre, pero francamente…

- Estoy jodida ¿no es así? Voy a cargar con la culpa de Marvin sólo para limpiar el buen nombre del hospital de San Marcus.-dijo finalmente sentándose junto a Joel en el banco de madera.

- Haré lo que pueda Eli, te lo juro, pero las pruebas que nos han dejado sólo te señalan a ti como única responsable.- se explicó Joel.

- ¿Iré a la cárcel?- preguntó ella totalmente preocupada.

- Intentaré que eso no ocurra. Tú guardaste la copia del informe original que está sin manipular. Puede que Marvin alterara el original, pero la copia está intacta, tal cual la escribió él. Eso te librará de la cárcel, pero quizá te inhabiliten por una buena temporada.

- Estupendo, mejor eso que nada. ¿Verdad?-echó la cabeza hacía atrás respirando profundamente.

- Tranquila.-Joel apretó suavemente la mano de la mujer a la que conocía desde hacía años pues sus familias eran muy íntimas y había crecido juntos.

- Gracias Jo….

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver al alguacil y al secretario judicial que les pedían que volvieran a entrar. La familia de la mujer entró antes, lanzándole las mismas miradas de odio y dolor que cada día se repetían.

Y daba igual que la responsabilidad no fuera suya, ella cargaría con esas muertes el resto de su vida sin importar que ese jurado no la encontrara culpable.

Joel apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Elisabeth para que caminara, ya que se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo.

- Vamos Eli, un poco más y ya estará- la animó él.

Resignada e intentando asimilar que esto se acababa, entró en la sala y tomó asiento.

- En pie- ordenó el alguacil.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos cuando el Juez entró en la sala y volvieron a sentarse cuando éste se sentó también.

- Vamos a proceder con el veredicto del jurado en el caso de la acusación particular de la familia Anderson contra Elisabeth Anne Green por negligencia médica. ¿Tiene el jurado un veredicto?- preguntó el Juez.

- Sí señoría- respondió el portavoz del jurado poniéndose en pie.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Marvin, el jefe médico del hospital San Marcus de Londres, entró. Elisabeth le miró fijamente, era su culpa, él lo sabía y sin embargo le daba igual. Tenía demasiado dinero como para que le importara la miserable vida de una simple trabajadora de su hospital. Triste y cruel realidad.

- Este jurado- continuó el portavoz- ha decidido que sobre los cargos de negligencia contra Elisabeth Anne Green, la acusada es declarada….

Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el corazón de Elisabeth parecía salirse del pecho.

- Inocente, dadas las pruebas presentadas se considera que Elisabeth Anne Green no fue responsable directa de los hechos. Nos basamos en el documento número 7 presentado por la defensa. La copia del documento que recibió la acusada y la correspondiente copia manipulada. Aún así, este jurado considera que la acusada deberá ser inhabilitada por un periodo de dos años dado que entendemos que su misión principal debió haber sido revisar el expediente médico de la paciente que se conserva en el propio hospital antes de suministrar medicamento alguno- concluyó finalmente.

- Muy bien- dijo el magistrado- ¿Quiere la acusada ponerse en pie?

Con las piernas temblando, Elisabeth se puso en pie junto con Joel.

- Este tribunal declara inocente a Elisabeth Anne Green de todos los cargos, sin embargo quedará inhabilitada por un periodo de dos años en el ejercicio de su profesión médica. Caso cerrado- dijo finalmente golpeando con el mazo.

Las voces de los asistentes se hicieron presentes. Elisabeth respiraba con dificultad y Joel se dio cuenta.

- Eli, ¿Estás bien? Se acabó, no te han encontrado culpable directa de los hechos. Te inhabilitan, pero nada más. Así que tranquila- dijo él.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?- preguntó preocupada.

- Probablemente la familia de la víctima presente cargos contra Marvin y el hospital- explicó Joel.

- Me alegro de que así sea y que este maldito hijo de puta no se salga con la suya- dijo ella mirando con odio a Marvin que hablaba por teléfono con el rostro desencajado ante la posibilidad de que se abriera una nueva investigación sobre él.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Joel preocupado.

- Buscar una nueva vida, he oído que Tricell está buscando nuevo personal.- respondió ella.- Gracias por todo.

Recogió su bolso y salió de la sala, necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente, dejar atrás toda esta pesadilla, si es que realmente podía….


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

1

_14 de Enero de 2007, 9:15 a.m_

Las puertas de acero inoxidable de la sala de recepción del hospital de Shadenburg se abrieron de par en par y Elizabeth Green entró por ellas con paso acelerado y la expresión desencajada hacia el recepcionista. El hospital no solía estar a rebosar de gente por suerte, por lo que la atenderían de inmediato.

⎼ Ah, buenos días, doctora Green,-la saludó el joven con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado el café que estaba bebiendo.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

⎼ Necesito a la doctora Lena Müller ya.-ordenó.

⎼ Creo que está atendiendo urgencias en la planta…-titubeó comprobando las plantillas de los médicos del hospital.

⎼ Tenemos tres cadáveres más a los que realizar una autopsia de inmediato, el departamento de policía ha dado la orden de urgencia, necesitan el diagnóstico forense lo antes posible.

⎼ Claro, deme un minuto y le comunicaré que la requieren de nuevo en el sótano para una nueva autopsia.-asintió el joven, acercándose el teléfono.

Sin decir nada más, Elizabeth se dirigió al sótano, pero antes le hizo una señal con la mano a las enfermeras que esperaban en el pasillo con las camillas que llevaban los cadáveres.

El simple hecho de pensar en tener que volver a hurgar en cadáveres deformados le revolvía el estómago, y no sólo por la asquerosa tarea, si no porque ya estaba hasta las narices de ese trabajo. El hospital de Shadenburg estaba falto de personal especializado, no era de extrañar que la médico forense se dedicara a atender a los pacientes rutinarios, no merecía la pena contratar más personal, no había tanta demanda, y la mayoría de pacientes era la población de la tercera edad del pueblo y el resto como mucho solo presentaba gripes y catarros. Ella misma era la prueba, la tenían pluriempleada, se encargaba de la farmacología, a veces de enfermera y ahora de ayudante forense. ¡Forense! Era el colmo. Cuando pensó en solicitar empleo en la compañía Tricell, puntera en el sector, no pensaba que la pondrían a desmontar cadáveres en un laboratorio que tenía más pinta de clínica clandestina que de hospital.

Bueno, no era demasiado raro, pues los directores del hospital no habían pensado en la remota posibilidad de que en Shadenburg apareciera un asesino en serie, era una idea absurda, ya que en tiempos de nevada, lo que solía ser casi todo el año, el pueblo era una autentica ratonera.

⎼ Bueno, ¿qué me has traído hoy, doctora Green?-dijo la forense Müller mientras ajustaba los focos. Elizabeth entró seguida de las enfermeras que traían los cuerpos tapados con sábanas.- Siempre pensé que había sido un acierto mudarme aquí con mi familia pero me encuentro con todo esto. A este ritmo este lugar va a ser peor que los barrios bajos de Nueva York.

⎼ Lo mismo digo.-puntualizó con cierta nota de ironía en su voz, arrugando el entrecejo, aunque no podía evitar pensar en que no podía creer que estuviera pasando algo interesante por una vez.

Con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras, colocó la primera camilla bajo los focos. El modesto laboratorio forense era algo que habían tenido que improvisar en las últimas horas, pero hacía el apaño. El cadáver a la vista tenía un aspecto horrible y repulsivo, estaba entumecido por el frío y, según el informe policial, habían sido encontrados en la nieve, cerca del lugar donde se encontraron los primeros y que, al igual que estos, parecía estar devorado por algún tipo de animal salvaje.

Lena Müller arrugó la nariz.

⎼ Así que, nuevamente, los cadáveres se encontraban en la zona nocturna del pueblo.- en voz baja mirando de reojo el cadáver.- ¡Santo cielo! Le han devorado casi todo el brazo.-buscó la caja de los guantes y procedió a ponérselos para comenzar lo antes posible y acabar rápido.- Bueno, echemos un vistazo. Doctora Green, pon en marcha la grabadora si eres tan amable.

⎼Claro.

Con un ligero click, la cinta comenzó a girar.

⎼ Interviene la doctora Lena Müller. Son las 9:35 del 14 de Enero. Conmigo se encuentra la doctora Elizabeth Green y vamos a proceder con el examen forense del cadáver número 7. Tenemos aquí un cadáver parcialmente devorado y, doctora Green, ¿puedes ayudarme a medirlo?-estiraron el cuerpo y midieron desde la parte superior del cráneo hasta la punta de los pies.- Metro setenta y ocho. Se trata de un varón joven, de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Tiene numerosas mordeduras y desgarros en la piel. El brazo derecho está casi por completo devorado y donde debería estar el hombro hay jirones de tejido muscular. La doctora Green extraerá material para determinar el grupo sanguíneo y un análisis del ADN.

Dicho esto último, Elizabeth cogió unas tijeras y cortó un trozo del tejido y metió la muestra en una bolsa de plástico transparente hermética.

⎼ El cuerpo presenta numerosas mordeduras.-continuó la forense inclinándose un poco sobre el cuerpo.- En la mayoría de heridas, apenas se pueden percibir debido a los irregulares desgarros, pero hay dos zonas en las que…-de repente se detuvo. Cuando la llevaron ante los primeros cadáveres junto a la sala Kaiser no se puedo creer lo que veía, y de hecho, casi estaba segura de que se trataba de mordeduras humanas cuando habló con el agente de policía, pero esperaba equivocarse. En ese cuerpo podían adivinarse fácilmente.- Doctora Green, ¿puede hacer unas fotografías de esto?

Elizabeth se acercó con la cámara y, boquiabierta, observó atentamente las marcas de dientes sobre la carne. _«Menuda sorpresa, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que las cosas se acabarían poniendo así de interesantes?»_

⎼ Apenas hay duda de que se trata de… dientes humanos. Ya lo habíamos visto en alguno de los cadáveres encontrados anteriormente. La marca de los dientes es particularmente clara en la mordedura de la muñeca derecha.- continuó describiendo lo que veía.- La forma de la mandíbula es humana, según su forma de U invertida y el tamaño de la misma. El número de dientes también es humano.

Lena Müller miró a Elizabeth a los ojos con cierto temor y ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era una locura, ¿acaso significaba todo eso que, sin esperarlo, se estaban encontrando con un caso de asesinatos en serie a manos de un completo psicópata? Elizabeth sintió un escalofrío al bajar la vista a las demás dentelladas y desgarros. _«Y le falta un brazo… se lo han arrancado a mordiscos»_ ¿Era acaso posible que en un lugar tan pacífico pudiera encontrarse con un… caníbal?

Intentando controlar el pulso, acercó el objetivo de la cámara al mordisco. Tomaría varias fotos de todas las partes del cuerpo que estuvieran mordidas, no tenía sentido, pero realmente eran humanas y habían sido las causas de la muerte casi con total seguridad y por desangramiento. Menudo cuadro se estaba formando poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, la doctora Müller continuaba con su examen.

⎼ Doctora Green… ¿puede tomar alguna muestra de los tejidos que se encuentran bajo las uñas?-preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

⎼ Claro.-dijo observando el rostro del cadáver, por un momento le hubiera encantado presenciar lo que hubiera visto justo antes de morir. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Luego se dio la vuelta para buscar los utensilios que le harían falta y otra bolsa de plástico.

La noche iba a ser larga en el laboratorio.

La forense cogió una pequeña linterna que tenía cerca y decidió examinar los ojos. Poco a poco, fue despegando los parpados y se encontró con que estaban totalmente inyectados en sangre y resultaba extraño, ya que no había visto indicios de que hubiera sido estrangulado y por ello se hubieran roto los vasos sanguíneos oculares.

Müller se irguió con un suspiro, dejando los utensilios en la mesilla auxiliar, se acercó a la grabadora y la apagó con brusquedad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todos los años que llevaba en Shadenburg habían sido de los más tranquilos, nunca había tenido que atender nada que no fuera curar heridas, huesos fracturados… Nada extraordinario.

Elizabeth se acercó a ojear los cadáveres restantes. Vaciló por un instante, mirando con expresión de total perplejidad y los ojos cada vez más abiertos los cuerpos que descansaban sobre las camillas.

⎼ Tapa el cadáver.-dijo y la forense la miró.- Es el mismo modus operandi, apuesto a que estos también han muerto por desmembramiento y desangrado.-Müller no dijo nada en contra. Miró su reloj. Quizá si empezaba cuanto antes con los análisis, no tendría que quedarse hasta muy tarde.

2

_18 de Enero de 2007, 07:00 a.m._

Piers Nivans se encontraba mirando la madera de la puerta que tenía delante. No estaba seguro de lo que hacer hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero luego pensó que era mejor disculparse de una vez y echarle valor, no era tan difícil, solo era una chica, ¿qué podría pasar? _«Sí, pero recuerda que muerde»_ Sabía de Tyrants que a su lado quedaban como peluches, esa chica tenía demasiada mala leche.

Inspiró hondo y llamó a la puerta, las cosas no iban a quedar peor de lo que estaban ya. Los nervios no le dejaban repasar con claridad lo que tenía pensado decir y las cosas que debía dejar claras si iban a trabajar juntos como compañeros.

El tiempo de espera se le estaba haciendo eterno y ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que ser él el que se disculpara, es más, si no fuera por la insistencia del capitán, ni si quiera se lo habría planteado.

Ella no respondía, por lo que volvió a aporrear la puerta.

⎼ ¿Krauser?-llamó, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.- Vamos, sé que estás ahí.

Silencio.

Daba igual que ella no quisiera hablarle, iban a ser compañeros y eso significaba que algunas cosas debían cambiar entre ellos, y se lo iba a decir quisiera oírlo o no.

⎼ Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero… he de decirte algo. Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó en nuestra primera misión y…-se quedó por un momento pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Sé que lo hice mal… no pensé en las consecuencias, te dejé sola a ti y al resto del equipo. Supongo que lo hice porque… no sé. Quizá quería demostrar algo, no lo sé.

La chica seguía sin contestar al otro lado de la puerta, y eso hizo que se empezara a sentir ansioso. Aquello le estaba costando un terrible esfuerzo y ella no le hacía ni caso. Ya no sabía cómo manejar la situación, y además estaba perdiendo el tiempo, debería estar terminando de alistar su equipo.

⎼ Mira, sólo intentaba disculparme.-se quejó.- No sé por qué tú…

⎼ ¿Nivans?-oyó a su izquierda de repente, casi a su lado.- ¿Qué haces?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la chica con la que supuestamente estaba hablando, plantada en mitad del pasillo de los dormitorios femeninos y con cara de asombro. Piers parpadeó, confuso, le habían dicho que estaba en su habitación.

Cuando Liese se acercó un poco más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta. Ella llevaba puesto un traje de combate color negro tan acentuado a su cuerpo que dejaba ver por completo la forma de su silueta. La cremallera que cerraba el traje por delante estaba ligeramente bajada, a modo de escote. Rápidamente apartó la vista, no iba a darle el gusto de pensar que le había impresionado o algo.

⎼ ¿Y bien?-insistió ella y Piers recordó cómo respirar de nuevo mientras sentía que las mejillas se le enrojecían un poco. Mierda, no podía dejar que ella pensara lo que no era. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente?

⎼ Creía que…-empezó de forma entrecortada.- El capitán me dijo que estabas aquí, preparándote, ¿dónde estabas?

⎼ Y me estaba preparando, pero necesitaba pasar por los vestuarios y ahora iba a la armería.-le hizo saber, señalando con la cabeza a la enorme bolsa de lona que llevaba colgando de un hombro.- ¿Y desde cuándo te tengo que dar explicaciones? ¿Quieres que te diga también cuando voy al baño?

⎼ ¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho? Porque no pienso repetirlo.

⎼ ¿Qué dices?

⎼ Nada. Y por cierto, tienes menos de dos horas. Mueve el culo.-respondió poniéndole el reloj en la cara y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y desaparecer sin más. Liese se había quedado perpleja por un momento, intentando comprender qué acababa de pasar exactamente y cuál era el fin de su visita.

⎼ Este tío es idiota, definitivamente.-murmuró para sí misma y luego comprobó su reloj una vez más, era cierto al menos, tenía menos de dos horas.

Chasqueó la lengua y continuó andando por el pasillo, sintiéndose tensa y enfadada consigo misma al mismo tiempo por no haber calculado su tiempo mejor.

Se había vestido con un traje de batalla de color negro, tan ceñido que parecía una segunda piel, perfectamente elástico para el combate pero de material resistente, y además, era aislaba bastante bien el frío, por lo que lo encontraba perfecto. Sin embargo, aún tenía que pasarse por la armería, lo que quería decir que más le valía empezar a moverse si quería llegar puntual.

_«Y no la fastidies más, Krauser.» _Le recordó su subconsciente, no estaría tan nerviosa si no fuera porque por primera vez en sus veintidós años de vida le apetecía ser parte de algo, de su estilo de vida, de su gente. _«Aún puedo hacer algo que compense los años de mierda que he llevado hasta ahora» _

La armería de la BSAA era un gran almacén bien iluminado con alógenos y su interior estaba repleto de decenas de hileras de armarios provistos de armas y material táctico de combate.

Echó un vistazo general, intentando decidir cuáles podrían ser las mejores armas para la misión. El capitán Redfield les había asegurado que no se iban a encontrar grandes dificultades, de modo que los juguetes grandes estarían fuera de lugar. _«Y sin embargo, esos pueblerinos de montaña han avisado a una organización antibioterrorista militar, curioso»_

Tras recorrer un par de armarios, se decidió por los últimos fusiles de asalto que había visto. Puede que Nivans fuese un completo idiota, pero si algo en la vida se le daba bien, era el rifle. El mejor tirador de su equipo, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, lo que significaba que se complementarían al menos en combate, puesto que ella era buena en el combate de corta distancia, otro talento más que le debía a su hermano.

En último lugar, escogió una nueve milímetros, y varios accesorios como un cinturón de servicio, pistoleras y pequeñas mochilas para portar munición.

Con decisión, se ajustó el pequeño arnés en el lateral de una de las botas y guardó su cuchillo de la suerte y lo que no pudiera llevar encima, lo fue metiendo en la bolsa de lona que había traído consigo. Finalmente, antes de marcharse, aprovechó para recoger su largo pelo rubio en una coleta alta.

De repente, oyó un carraspeo suave detrás de ella y pegó un leve respingo. Sorprendida, Liese se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

⎼ Oh,-en un primer momento, Liese no supo qué decir exactamente de primeras, la había sorprendido. Pero sonrió con alegría al ver a la recién llegada y al instante se puso recta para hacer el saludo militar.- Buenos días, Valentine. Me alegro volver a verte.

⎼ Te dije que me llamaras sólo Jill.-contestó con una amplia sonrisa.- Sé que tienes poco tiempo, pero justo hoy estaba por aquí y venía a desearte suerte.

⎼ Genial, porque creo que la voy a necesitar, dudo que esto vaya a salir bien.-aseguró mientras recogía la bolsa de lona que había dejado en el suelo.- No sé si sabes que el día del estreno me fue de pena, fue una suerte que el capitán se portara bien con nosotros y nos diera otra oportunidad.

⎼ Chris Redfield no es tan duro como pensabas al principio, ¿eh? Seguro que ya has cambiado de idea.-al ver la expresión que puso la chica, Jill la miró con ternura.- Me recuerdas a mí en mi primer día como policía en mi ciudad natal, estaba aterrada. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera preparada.

⎼ Pues, si te soy sincera, no creo que esté nerviosa en ese sentido.

⎼ ¿Qué quieres decir?

⎼ El capitán está empeñado en ganar una batalla que está perdida, por decirlo de alguna manera.-suspiró arrugando el entrecejo.- Según parece a mi compañero y a mí nos han visto algún tipo de futuro brillante como soldados y eso es estupendo, pero ha quedado bastante claro que juntos somos un completo desastre. No nos entendemos, si yo digo blanco él dice negro, durante la misión no dejamos de discutir por cualquier cosa, es imposible que esto salga…

Dejó lentamente de hablar mientras observaba que Jill movía negativamente la cabeza.

⎼ Los fracasos no existen, Liese, existen los errores. Verás, no suelo creer que las primeras impresiones son las que más dicen de una persona, pero estoy segura que estás hecha para esto desde que te vi y creo que, si te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser una de las mejores.

⎼Pero el problema…

⎼Cuando empecé en esto,-la cortó.- estaba sola, como tú. Chris y yo hemos sido compañeros desde entonces. Claro que al principio no había confianza ni nada que nos uniera, pero poco a poco, se convirtió en la persona más importante de mi vida. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro y al final hemos construido un estrecho vínculo más importante que cualquier otra cosa que tenga en la vida. Daros la oportunidad. Si Chris tiene fe en vosotros, intentadlo al menos, sois soldados de la BSAA, al final será lo más parecido a una familia que encontrareis.

Liese se había quedado mirando al suelo durante la pequeña charla de Jill. Sonaba realmente bien, utópico de hecho, sobre todo para alguien como ella, con su pasado, con tantos defectos. Puede que tuviera razón, y que su relación con el capitán demostrara sus palabras, pero no podía imaginarse que tal cosa llegara a suceder con alguien como Nivans, eran dos personas claramente opuestas, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas en que las cosas entre ellos se suavizaran durante la misión.

⎼Cuando acabe todo esto, pediré un traslado.-anunció con decisión y para su sorpresa Jill asintió con conformidad, a fin de cuentas, era decisión suya.- Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Liese se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió con rumbo al aeropuerto.

3

_14 de Enero de 2007, 23:45 p.m_

⎼ Otro whisky aquí, por favor.-gritó Reiner Wolf al camarero de detrás de la barra, intentando sobre poner su voz a la estruendosa música tecno del local.

Nunca había puesto un pie en un lugar como la sala Kaiser y desde luego ya se acordaba del por qué. La media hora que llevaba allí le estaba poniendo la cabeza loca, no entendía qué le atraía tanto a los jóvenes. Y para poder aguantarlo, ya llevaba dos whiskys en el cuerpo, lo cual no era buena idea si tenía en cuenta que estaba de misión. Realmente no estaba autorizado del todo, era algo así como semioficial, pero si quería arrojar un poco de luz sobre el caso, lo mejor sería merodear por la zona de los hechos. La discoteca ni siquiera había cerrado, pero no le sorprendió. Esos peces gordos no podían permitir que salieran a la luz las muertes de esos muchachos, simplemente no les convenía para el negocio.

_«Este pueblo da asco»_

De un solo trago, vació por completo el vaso de whisky. Allí plantado no iba a conseguir nada, lo tenía cada vez más claro, pero tampoco es que estuviera seguro de por dónde empezar la búsqueda.

Al salir de la discoteca, pensó en que tal vez podría encontrar algo en los callejones traseros, no perdería nada por mirar. Sin embargo, la nieve se quitaba todos los días por lo que sería poco probable que aún quedara alguna pista que hubieran pasado por alto… Quizá sólo estuviese perdiendo el tiempo, si no tenía nada en concreto que buscar.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando oyó a sus espaldas una voz gangosa.

⎼ Usted es agente de policía, ¿verdad?-dijo el extraño.

⎼ ¿Quién es? –Reiner se puso en guardia y con la mano cuidadosamente metida bajo la chaqueta de cuero, no era muy normal encontrarse gente decente en callejones oscuros, y menos si son el escenario de un crimen, por lo que tanteó la pistola con los dedos por si acaso.

Al cabo de un instante vio a un hombre con aspecto demacrado salir de las sombras del callejón con paso vacilante, y al ver la reacción del policía se quedó a una distancia prudente. Conocía a ese agente de sobra, y lo que contaban era que tenía muy malas pulgas.

Reiner se fijó en que tenía la cara sucia y sonrosada por el frío, y la ropa oscurecida por la mugre. El pelo apelmazado bajo un modesto gorro de lana y una barba de varios días. Sin duda, no le dio buena espina.

⎼ Repito, ¿es usted agente de policía?-repitió el recién llegado.

⎼ ¿Acaso importa?-contestó fiándose, si era posible, un poco menos.

⎼ Tengo cierta información que tal vez le gustaría saber… por un mínimo precio. Ya sabe que la calle no es un buen lugar para vivir.

Reiner escrutó al vagabundo con la mirada. ¿Información? Por lo que a él respectaba incluso podría ser sospechoso de los asesinatos.

⎼ Venga conmigo, agente.-dijo el hombre, y señaló hacia los callejones.

⎼ Ni hablar.-contestó Reiner negando con la cabeza.- Si tiene algo que decirme, será mejor que sea aquí y ahora.

El vagabundo sonrió de una forma que no supo interpretar.

⎼ Me gustaría hablarle sobre los asesinatos de la otra noche.-anunció y Reiner apretó la mandíbula ante la respuesta.- Creo que hay algo que les gustaría saber acerca de _su ciudad._

⎼ ¿Por quién me toma?

El hombre mantenía la vista fija en él y Reiner comenzaba a tensarse de nuevo. Pero por alguna razón, estaba dispuesto a escucharle, quizá por el cosquilleo de la curiosidad.

⎼ Se comenta por las calles que ha habido ataques caníbales contra esos jóvenes turistas, ¿no es así?-comenzó y Reiner tragó saliva, ni él mismo lo hubiera descrito mejor.- Tenemos miedo, agente. Nosotros, la gente que vive en la calle. Lo que ha pasado, lo que han visto, es sólo una pequeña parte.

⎼ ¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Acaso sabe quién los mató?

⎼ Los mismos que han estado cargándose a los que son como yo de maneras horrendas.-repuso.- Pero nadie echa de menos a los pobres sin hogar, de hecho, es mejor así, ¿verdad?

⎼ ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

⎼ Cuando terminaron con los míos, resultó que necesitaban más. Las calles ya no son seguras y yo ya no sé dónde esconderme. Para nosotros, la policía no es más que escoria que sólo sabe darnos palizas, no se ofenda, pero no veo otra salida.

Reiner se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente. Sentía creciente curiosidad por saber qué información poseía.

⎼ Pero, ¿quieres decir que ya han matado a más gente y que además se buscaba algún tipo de fin?

Tras unos instantes de silencio, susurró:

⎼ Los secuestraron, pero no volvieron nunca. Sólo uno logró escapar… pero ya no era humano. En las afueras de la ciudad, vi como devoraba la carne de un compañero de calle.

⎼ Alto, un momento.- lo interrumpió.- ¿Has dicho que devoró su carne? ¿Le ha visto? ¿A uno de esos caníbales?

Quizá estuviera chiflado realmente, pero viendo lo que había visto, las marcas de dientes en los cadáveres… ¿podría ser?

⎼ Lo que sea que haya matado a esos niños ricos, ha matado a todos nosotros. El miedo en las calles debe detenerse.

⎼ ¿Quién ha estado secuestrando a vagabundos?-inquirió, cada vez más intrigado.

⎼ Lo siento, pero no tengo respuesta. Sólo sé que les hacen algo terrible. Algo ha cambiado en Shadenburg, ya no es un lugar seguro. Cuando nuestro compañero devoró a los que quedábamos, sólo recuerdo miedo, sólo quedaba yo. Y ahora, si es tan amable, me preguntaba si podría ofrecerme algún lugar en el que quedarme.

Reiner sacó los papeles de la carpeta de documentos y los esturreó a lo largo de la mesa para verlos mejor. Le dio un sorbo a su primer café de la mañana y se encendió su esperado cigarrillo, le inspiraba para pensar con más claridad.

Como de costumbre, nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto nada. Miró detenidamente cada fotografía. El informe forense era toda una simple formalidad, esa gente había muerto por desmembramiento y desangrado, no había lugar a dudas, y además estaba la conversación con el vagabundo.

_«Caníbales… los llamó caníbales»_

Por un largo rato, fue incapaz de separar la vista de las imágenes de sus rostros cubiertos de sangre. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Finalmente apartó la mirada de los informes y descubrió que un nuevo cartel de PROHIBIDO FUMAR había aparecido en una de las paredes de su despacho. Habían pillado una manía muy tonta y cada vez había más de esos carteles repartidos por toda la comisaría. Como si le importara. Volvería a quitarlo.

Se recostó en la silla, mientras inhalaba el humo y lo expulsaba lentamente por la nariz, planeando cual debería ser el siguiente paso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con unos golpecitos.

⎼ Adelante.-dijo, llevándose la taza de café a la boca.

Una mujer joven entró en el despacho. Era morena y con la tez clara. No reconoció de quién se trataba, pero venía con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

⎼ ¿Agente Reiner Wolf?-dijo con acento inglés y Reiner se limitó a asentir mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.- Soy la ayudante de la forense, la farmacéutica química del hospital, Elizabeth Green… ¿Creía que no se permitía fumar aquí?

⎼ Mi despacho mis normas.-zanjó.- ¿Qué me traes, encanto?

Elizabeth apartó el humo con un mohín y después le tendió la carpeta con unos informes químicos y de ADN.

⎼ En los informes anteriores sólo faltaba establecer la secuencia del ADN y realizar el estudio forense de las marcas dentales, que me llevó más tiempo.-abrió la carpeta y le mostró las fotografías.- Se ve con toda claridad la forma de la dentadura, en especial en estas. Podemos afirmar con total seguridad de que se trata de dentadura humana ya que no existe ninguna diferencia entre estas marcas y el mordisco de un humano.

Reiner arqueó una ceja y esperó.

⎼ Las marcas se produjeron en el momento de la muerte. Tenemos la certeza de que las víctimas murieron como consecuencia del severo traumatismo y la masiva pérdida de sangre provocados por las marcas dentales.

⎼ ¿Canibalismo?-se aventuró a nombrar y la doctora Green lo miró fijamente.

⎼ Es muy posible por la falta y desgarros de algunos tejidos pero, no se aprovecharon los cadáveres, es como si sólo se dedicaran a matar como perros salvajes.

⎼ ¿Dedicaran?-repitió.

⎼ Por el tipo de irregularidades de unas mordidas a otras podríamos estar casi seguras de que se trata de al menos dos sujetos, ya que difieren un poco en tamaño y sección además de la presión de la mordida.

Reiner respiró hondo y miró alrededor, pensativo.

⎼ Pero hay algo más que tal vez le sería útil, agente Wolf.-continuó.

⎼ Usted dirá, doctora. Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de suposiciones.

⎼ En dos de los cadáveres he encontrado una sustancia extraña en la sangre.

⎼ ¿Qué clase de sustancia?

⎼ Nunca había visto algo así, de modo que no tendría forma de concretárselo, pero a juzgar por los niveles alterados de noradrenalina y dopamina podría estar casi segura de que se trata de algún tipo de agente adrenérgico sintético, o sea, algún tipo de droga que afecte al sistema nervioso central.-explicó pausadamente, y Reiner la miró con un brillo de curiosidad en la mirada.- Posiblemente no sea relevante, ya que eran jóvenes que se encontraban de fiesta, pero creo que es un dato interesante puesto que no logro identificar de qué puede tratarse.

Reiner irguió la espalda en la silla con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo con tal de tener una pista y tal vez tuviera que volver a pasearse por las discotecas de nuevo.

El timbre del teléfono del despacho sonó de repente.

⎼ ¿Sí? -contestó Reiner con la voz algo ronca.

⎼ Wolf, -dijo por el aparato la secretaria del departamento.- Tiene una visita. La enviada especial de la Interpol acaba de llegar.

Reiner emitió un pequeño gruñido.

⎼ ¿Quién? Yo no acepté la sugerencia de Stauffemberg de meter a la Interpol en esto.

Suavemente, llamaron a la puerta y Reiner colgó de un golpe. Claro, ¿para qué iban a pedirle opinión? Una mujer vestida con un elegante traje apareció en la puerta. Era alta y esbelta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron sus delicados rasgos asiáticos.

⎼ ¿Agente Reiner Wolf? -preguntó con voz suave. No era alemana, de eso estaba seguro, según el acento.

⎼Sí, dame un segundo.-dijo, y luego se volvió hacia la señorita Green.- Un placer tener noticias del departamento forense, doctora, si descubren cualquier otra cosa más, por mínima que sea, hágamelo saber.

Elizabeth Green se despidió de ambos agentes con un gesto de cabeza y cerró la puerta al salir, entonces se pudo centrar en su problema actual.

⎼ Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda a la Interpol, señorita…

⎼ Ada.-contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.- Ada Wong. Supongo que los de arriba pensaron en que tal vez le convendría que yo estuviese aquí.

Reiner se reclinó contra el respaldo y aspiró lentamente el humo del cigarro. Primero la dejaría exponer el motivo de su visita y luego ya vería como se la quitaba de encima. Lo último que necesitaba rondando era a una agente de la Interpol.

⎼ Me han hablado de los cadáveres de los chicos y me gustaría que hablásemos del tema, agente Wolf, me gustaría ayudarle.-anunció con una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

5

Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaron a rugir a medida que se movían más y más rápido, cortando el aire frío que arrasaba la base aérea militar alemana. La BSAA, al ser una organización joven, carecía de bases repartidas por todos los países todavía, ya que el asunto del riesgo biológico no estaba demasiado extendido.

Cruzando a trote la base aérea, Liese Krauser llegó hasta el helicóptero con la última bolsa de provisiones colgando del brazo. Había llegado el momento y sólo podía sentir un enorme nudo en el estómago, devorándole las entrañas.

En cuanto estuvo a bordo, cogió uno de los auriculares de la cabina y se los puso mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Piers Nivans, quien la miró por un momento y después le volvió la cara, aparentemente mirando por la ventanilla. Ella puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, el viaje se estaba haciendo largo. Todo el trayecto de los EEUU a Alemania había estado callado y muchas de las veces el silencio se había hecho bastante incómodo. Si las cosas no cambiaban un poco, la misión sería un auténtico desastre… otra vez.

⎼ Tiempo estimado de llegada: diez minutos, muchachos.-anunció el piloto.

La luz del sol comenzaba a tornarse en naranja, estaba empezando a atardecer. No podía creer lo que habían tardado en trasportar todo el armamento al helicóptero que los llevaría al pueblo, lo cierto es que no esperaba llegar tan tarde, la noche se les iba a echar encima por completo y tendrían que retrasar la investigación.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, pero Liese sólo se preocupaba por intentar mantener la respiración constante y mantenerse tranquila_. «El fracaso no existe, sólo existen los errores»_ recordó esa frase que Jill Valentine le había dicho y se la repitió un par de veces más. No había oído nada más certero en toda su vida, en sus manos estaba cambiar, nadie más salvo ella podía hacerlo.

Por otro lado, por fin había llegado el momento de descubrir lo mal que estaban las cosas en Shadenburg y buscar al que había solicitado los servicios de la BSAA, ese policía llamado Reiner Wolf. Costaba creer que en un paraje de montaña tan aislado y tranquilo pudieran ocurrir ese tipo de cosas. _«Que nosotros sepamos, porque que yo sepa, aquí nadie ha mencionado nada de zombis directamente»_

El manto oscuro que era el profundo bosque cubría las montañas próximas a Shadenburg de forma sobrecogedora. El pueblo estaba en un sitio difícil de acceder, tanto por culpa del espeso bosque como por las escarpadas montañas repletas de nieve, sin embargo, podía adivinarse una pequeña carretera llena de giros. Definitivamente, el helicóptero había sido la mejor opción como medio de transporte. Liese se concentró en repasar mentalmente la misión y el equipo que llevaban consigo. Ya sabía que todo estaba en orden, pero volvió a repasarlo de todas formas. Todo tenía que salir bien, no debían confiarse, si algo fallaba, estarían en la calle y sin excepciones.

Piers, para su sorpresa, le llamó la atención con un pequeño codazo.

⎼ Relájate, preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa, « _¿Preciosa? Genial, esta te la paso, pero será mejor que no sigas por ahí_».- Esto será un paseo por la nieve, un par de preguntas y mañana por la mañana estaremos tomándonos un chocolate caliente antes de irnos, ya verás.

⎼ Oh, sí. Apuesto a que nos vamos a encontrar toda una fiesta de bienvenida con mucho champán y flores.-contestó ella con ironía. Pero desde luego, si estaba nervioso, lo disimulaba muy bien.

⎼ No seas tan negativa. Por si no te habías enterado, soy el mejor tirador de nuestra promoción, así que conmigo estás a salvo, nena.

⎼ Eso he oído, pero en lugar de estar todo el día pavoneándote, deberías mover el culo y demostrarlo.

Piers se la quedó mirando por un momento con la expresión totalmente desencajada. Vale, quizá se había pasado. El chaval era tan joven y novato en la BSAA como ella, lo que seguramente significaba que estuviese intentando ser más hombre, pero con ella eso no colaba. Ese tipo de actitudes no las aguantaba y esperaba no tener que lidiar también con ellas esa misión.

⎼ Joder…-dijo finalmente, mirando al frente y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

⎼ ¿El qué?

⎼ Ya te pedí disculpas, no pretenderás que encima te bese los pies.

⎼ ¿Que tú me pediste disculpas?-casi gritó.

⎼ Sí, y no te lo merecías. No haces más que estorbarme, así que procura seguirme el ritmo esta vez.

Liese se enderezó en el asiento, y se le quedó mirando totalmente sorprendida.

⎼ ¿Estás de coña? Porque si es una broma no tiene ni puñetera gracia.

⎼ Lo que me parece una broma, es que tengamos que cooperar juntos.

⎼ ¿Cooperar juntos?-exclamó alzando las cejas.- ¿De verdad esperas que confíe en ti?

⎼ ¿Y por qué no me explicas tu plan, señorita hazlo tú misma?

Liese inspiró profundamente. No, no iba a dejar que la enfadara, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que iba a tener que esforzarse mucho más si quería que las cosas fueran bien. Piers, por su parte, parecía no querer volver a añadir nada más a la conversación, estaba tan agotado de la situación como ella. Desde la primera vez que se habían visto en la academia, le había dejado bien claro que era todo un gilipollas, y lo seguía manteniendo, pero puede que tuviera razón en algo… Iba a ser complicado si no aprendían a cooperar de alguna manera.

⎼ ¡Muy bien, muchachos! Estamos llegando al pueblo de Shadenburg, aunque llamarlo pueblo, es claramente un eufemismo. Si echáis un vistazo podréis verlo desde el aire.-comunicó el piloto entonces y ella lo agradeció enormemente.

Ambos se quitaron el arnés de seguridad para poder levantarse e ir a colocarse cerca de las puertas laterales de salida una vez comenzó a acercarse a tierra. Liese se dedicó a observar el terreno que había justo debajo de ellos que cada vez era más oscuro en la sombría luz del atardecer. La nieve se veía espesa incluso desde allí arriba y la interminable masa de árboles se había detenido justo en la linde del helipuerto.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido después. Liese, con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que algo se movía ahí abajo y su corazón dejó de latir cuando su cerebro procesó la imagen que acababa de ver, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada, sólo reaccionar.

⎼ ¡Nivans, salta!-gritó, pero al chico no le había dado tiempo ni a asimilar la orden cuando su compañera le había empujado fuera del helicóptero con ella.

Oyó a Piers gritar antes de que fueran barridos por una ola de calor abrasador que los lanzó a los dos aún más lejos y, por suerte, la nieve pudo amortiguar algo del fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Pero no tuvo la suerte de salir ilesa, algo la golpeó de repente en la cabeza y un dolor agudo se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. El cielo pareció hacerse más brillante en ese momento con el fuego de la explosión, y el aire se impregnó de un hedor químico. Todo estaba ocurriendo con tal rapidez que apenas pudo sentirse confundida.

El helicóptero giró fuera de control y después se precipitó contra el suelo con un terrible chirrido metálico. Se habían estrellado, en un segundo todo había terminado y creyó haberse quedado sorda por el estallido del helicóptero, había sonado como una bomba… Luchó por mantener la consciencia pero, el sonido de fondo del motor del helicóptero y el crepitar de las llamas cada vez sonaba más y más lejano…

Piers abrió los ojos poco a poco, había quedado semienterrado en la nieve, y no iba a quejarse, es posible que hubiera sobrevivido gracias a eso. Olía muchísimo a humo y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver que el helicóptero estaba ardiendo. Al mismo tiempo notó que tenía un frío espantoso. Recordó de repente lo que había ocurrido, Liese había gritado y le había empujado fuera, precipitándose contra el suelo. Había sido una locura por su parte, podrían haber muerto. Sin embargo, ¿qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Qué le había pasado al helicóptero?

Como pudo se puso de rodillas, temblando todavía, y cuando logró ponerse en pie a duras penas, echó un vistazo al entorno. Al principio, le costó orientarse entre el humo y las luces desprendidas por las altas llamas. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la situación, tenía suerte de estar vivo y, no sólo eso… también cayó en la cuenta de que no veía a su compañera por ningún lado.

La buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró.

⎼ ¿Krauser?-gritó, la voz le salía quebrada por el entumecimiento a causa del frío, pero aun así era lo suficientemente audible.

A cambio, sólo obtuvo el pausado crepitar del fuego y el corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más deprisa. Con dificultades para moverse por la nieve, y con los ojos picosos a causa del humo, buscó a la chica. Seguro que estaba bien, era una chica fuerte, pero internamente se estaba empezando a temer lo peor cuando no la veía por ninguna parte. Se le ocurrió usar el walkie.

⎼ ¿Krauser, estás ahí?-se mordió el labio durante la espera y luego probó otra vez.- ¿Krauser, me recibes?

No hubo respuesta de nadie... Se estaba empezando a sentir muy ansioso. Llamaría a la central, tenía que dar parte de que el helicóptero había caído, posiblemente con el piloto dentro, y que su compañera no respondía, lo que hacía probable que… _«De ninguna manera. Ni siquiera empieces a pensar en algo así, la conoces lo suficiente como para tener claro que no puede estar muerta» _Pero ya era tarde para pensar en positivo, estaba demasiado desesperado. Y para colmo, no podía contactar con la central, era como si… no hubiera línea, ¿cómo era posible? Probó suerte otras cuatro veces, pero nadie respondía a su llamada… Ni su compañera respondía ni podía establecer contacto con la central.

Y fue en el momento en el que había perdido toda esperanza cuando la vio, inmóvil en la nieve. Rápidamente corrió a su lado, tropezándose por el camino con los cúmulos de nieve espesa. Piers retiró toda la nieve que pudo con las manos y se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba sangrando.

⎼ ¡Krauser!-casi le gritó, agarrándola por ambos hombros.- ¡Krauser, vamos, despierta!

Vio el golpe sangrante y con mal aspecto en el borde de su cuero cabelludo, sin embargo, la chica comenzó a arrugar suavemente el ceño, murmurando algo ininteligible. Piers respiró entonces más tranquilo, gracias a dios, aún seguía viva. Habían tenido mucha suerte, muchísima suerte, incluso si no tenía muy claro qué había pasado o qué harían a continuación.

Entretanto, Liese estaba recuperando el sentido. Vio cómo se llevaba la mano a la frente y miraba confusa a todas partes, la nieve, el fuego, él…

⎼ Dime que no me has dado ningún beso de la vida.-refunfuñó consiguiendo sentarse y mantenerse erguida.

⎼ Ni con la boca de otro, gracias.-contestó de mala gana.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo sabías que el helicóptero iba a explotar?

Liese seguía mareada. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa y sin previo aviso. Por un momento, parecía no poder recordar qué acababa de pasar, sólo se quedó mirando las llamas, como si estuviera ida. Lo cierto es que esa expresión le estaba perturbando.

⎼ Krauser… ¿estás bien?

⎼ El helicóptero…-empezó a decir mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Piers intentó ayudarla cuando sus piernas fallaron, pero le apartó para empezar a andar.- He visto… a alguien…-comenzó a decir, pero estaba más concentrada en poder caminar por la espesa nieve que por hablar de forma coherente y lo estaba empezando a poner más de los nervios.

⎼ Krauser, ¡la radio no funciona!-casi gritó, agarrándola por el brazo para retenerla y hacerla comprender la situación, parecía estar muy desorientada.- El helicóptero ha explotado, ¡lo hemos perdido todo! y no puedo contactar con… ¿puedes decirme a dónde vas?

Liese seguía empeñada en dirigirse a un lugar cerca de los árboles de la linde del bosque, para variar, no lo estaba escuchando. Así no tendrían que estar yendo las cosas. Si no podía hablar con el capitán estarían perdidos, pero si encima su compañera no colaboraba, estarían más que jodidos. Le gustaría saber qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora.

⎼ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

⎼ Te va a sonar raro.-comenzó ella, mirando por todas partes, buscando algo entre la nieve.- Pero creo que nos estaban esperando, es como si alguien supiera que veníamos y no estaba demasiado contento con la idea.

Piers se detuvo y la miró ceñudo, no entendía nada, cada vez menos.

Finalmente, la chica dio con la prueba que buscaba. La movió con el pie y después le hizo señas para que se acercara a mirar. Entonces Piers comprendió lo que quería decir. En el suelo había una carcasa vacía de un cohete.

Frunció el entrecejo y la miró fijamente, comprendiendo por fin lo que había pasado, era muy probable que tuviera razón, los estaban esperando y los habían recibido a cohetazos… No tenía ninguna lógica, ¿quién más aparte de la policía sabía que vendrían?

⎼ Estamos jodidos…-murmuró ella con un suspiro.- Nos han reventado el helicóptero, estaban todas las armas dentro y la munición.

⎼ Y no es lo único…-continuó Piers, de acuerdo con su afirmación por una vez.- La radio no funciona, o al menos de momento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

⎼ Salir de aquí como sea. ¿Qué llevas encima?

⎼ Creo que sólo un subfusil.-abrió todos sus bolsillos y mochilas tácticas, había balas pero no demasiadas, sólo pudo esperar no tener que usar más de las que tenía.

Sacaron todo lo que tenían encima que por desgracia, no era mucho, pero se las repartieron y, puesto que no tenían más opciones, debían marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Hacía el frío suficiente como para que se empezaran a congelar si se quedaban allí plantados en mitad de la nada por más tiempo. El pueblo estaba cerca, pero no estaban seguros de a dónde ir, puesto que la única pista que tenían era encontrar al policía Reiner Wolf.


End file.
